


Dancing Through the Truth

by scoob2222



Category: Dark Blue (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "i'm bigger now<br/>i'm stronger now<br/>my fingers curl - they're talons now<br/>my weeping eyes are burning now<br/>my cloven feet are dancing now"<br/>Jaimie has some things to tell Dean, but finds he already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through the Truth

Something is wrong with Jaimie again.  
This is a statement Dean makes fairly often in their relationship.  
Probably as often as Jaimie makes the statement that something is wrong with him.  
They are two deeply flawed and fucked up individuals and their relationship changes none of that. Sometimes they go months without anything setting either of them off.  
Other times it is an almost constant battle to keep each other from going over the edge.  
So when he says something is wrong with Jaimie, he also doesn’t panic.  
Carter usually panics, Ty gets worried, but Dean is used to this. He knows Jaimie as well as anyone ever will. He knows that she’ll work it out and when she’s done she will either tell him about it or not.  
He accepts who she is and who she isn’t. She isn’t the girl that needs him to rescue her from her demons.  
She’s the girl who needs him to let her rescue herself and then fuck her all better at the end.  
This time seems to be different. They’ve been together nearly two years now and he’s never known Jaimie to go quite this quiet.  
It’s not just quiet….she’s in her head for days. Whatever she’s thinking just seems to be eating at her and that’s when Dean knew he had to say something.  
Of course, he wasn’t exactly the best at talking so his way of saying something was mostly, “Are you going to talk ever again or just stare into nothing for a few more weeks?”  
This, of course, made her glare at him, “I’m sorry am I not giving you enough attention, sweetheart? After dinner, would you like me to spoon pudding into your mouth?”  
“Definitely not, firstly because pudding is disgusting and secondly because you’d probably choke me with the spoon.”  
“You’re an asshole.”  
“And you’re not okay, Jaimie. I know you, don’t even think of saying I don’t. This case got to you and I want to know why.”  
“Oh you want to know so I just should just do what you want? Fuck you.”  
“Jaimie,” he made his voice softer than it ever was with anyone besides her, “come one, sweetheart, I’m worried.”  
The words stopped her from further arguing and she shrugged, “I don’t know. Some cases are harder than others. Why does it have to be anything more than that?” she asked.  
“It doesn’t have to be more than that, but it seems like it is. You barely slept the last few days even though you’ve been drinking every night.”  
“I always drink every night. So do you.”  
“You don’t sad drink anymore. We drink whiskey because the case is over and we are celebrating. Last night you drank until you passed out.”  
“I did not.”  
“You hid it in a water bottle before you pretended to take a walk. I can smell winter fresh gum hiding alcohol, Jaimie. I’ve spent parts of my life being just as bad a drunk as you.”  
“Not as bad as me,” she shakes her head, “Not…not as bad as me.”  
She stopped talking, but he just stared at waited.  
“Carter is helping that girl, Amber, the prostitute that helped, he found her a place to live and is going to help her find a job. He put her in touch with his friend.”  
“He told us,” Dean said, “That’s a good thing.”  
Jaimie nodded, “Real good, it’s just…I spent some time talking to her and she asked me…she asked if she could ever be anything else besides a hooker. She asked if she got a job and a life and still everyone just saw her as a whore.”  
Dean was silent because he was finally figuring it out.  
“I was thinking about…about before,” she stopped, looked away, “about what I was like before, and I realized we never really talked about it. We talked about the addiction, but never the things I did. I did terrible things to get drugs, Dean. I….” she was breathing hard and seemed on the verge of tears.  
“Jaimie,” Dean said, “I…I know that.”  
“You….you know…what? I’ve never told you. Who told you?”  
“No one told me. I’m a cop, sweetheart, I know what drug addiction looks like. I know what it does to people. We don’t…we don’t need to talk about this.”  
“Don’t you care? I mean don’t you care that I’m a…”  
“Don’t do that,” he interrupts her, “All you are is someone who survived. It’s not as if there’s nothing in my life you could judge, but why would you? That’s not who we are.”  
She took a deep breath and kept staring at him.  
“As far as I’m concerned I’d still be barely getting by, drinking too much and hating myself if you hadn’t come along. You made me want…better for myself because better meant I would get to have you…if I was lucky.”  
“Lucky?” she asked.  
“Obviously,” Dean said.  
Jaimie paused as if she was thinking about it, as if she was making some sort of decision.  
“Well I do put up with an awful lot from you.”  
“Very true.”  
“I mean that vest you wore on our first date.”  
“You love that vest, don’t lie.”  
“Then there’s the socks with holes in them.”  
“I threw those out eventually.”  
“Eventually you did…eventually.”  
“Those don’t seem all that bad. I’m a catch.”  
“I didn’t even get into how you can’t keep your hands off me. I mean you’re constantly groping my ass.”  
“Great ass.”  
“And my breasts.”  
“I’m a man, Jaimie, I only have so much willpower.”  
“No willpower.”  
He grinned, “Not when it comes to you.”  
She smiled back, and finally took a bite of her steak, “All in all I think I’ll keep you around.”  
Dean put his hands over his heart, “Oh I was so worried.”  
“You’re an ass,” Jaimie said, but she smiled as she said it.


End file.
